User talk:.Feather
Feather, can you please make Firepaw a warrior? She's the same age as Splatterrpelt, and he's having kits. o.o (Warrior name is Firespark) Oh, and btw, did you read my post that was a couple posts after Blazepaw admits (doesn't know how to say it. xD) Cause... Yeah. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) X_X .Cinderflight (talk) 16:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC).Cinderflight.Cinderflight (talk) 16:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Dawn want's RatXCoyote.....What do i do?Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 16:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first off, can't comment. Second off, Batwing is Rownstar's grandchild. So you see my issue XDD. And this is how I know: RowancloudxWhistlewing - Feathernose, Rowanstar, and someone else. RowanstarxSwiftfoot - Cloudstorm, Whistlewing, Songbreeze CloudstormxBranchheart - Batwing, Brightfeather, Tawnyleaf, and Long(whatever). And dere be dat proof! Rainy Wicca :D 18:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) *Sighs* IDK. Oh, how about meh sexu Twilightflame as Feathernose's mate?Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 19:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit, Lakekit, Lizardkit, and the rest of'em Shellshore kits need to be apprentices!!! DXSilverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 00:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) PWEASE JOIN DA CHAT Pwease join the chat! I'm so lonely. ;( Brightheart2012 (talk) 13:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll keep FernXCoyote. :)Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 23:02, October 6, 2012 (UTC) 2 Words Chat. Now. 10:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Feather, u need to make Soaringkit's littermates (+her), Lizardkit, and Puddlekit apprentices. :( Can Soaringkit's mentor be her father? Or the deputy?Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 17:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Feather! Can you join the chat at around 6:45? Thanks! Brightheart2012 (talk) 18:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Feather, is QuartzXStrike going to stay? 'Cause Rainu and I were going to make them mates... Crystalheart! ❄ StrikeXQuartz! ♥ 03:02, October 12, 2012 (UTC) SureSilverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 15:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Nah. We're good. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 20:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) O......O Wait, Ferndazzle is having 4 kits??? That is too many. Too many. It's not like we won't have enough kits once all the queens have kits, but 4 more is WAY too much. The clan will be HUGE if she does! You can't make her have 4 kits! Snowie♥ X lives on~ GROWL! Halloween! :3 21:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) 2. At MAX. The clan will be absolutely stuffed unless a ton of cats are killed or deleted or something. I'm not making Shootingheart and Bluespirit have kits until all of RisingXWild's kits are warriors so that the clan isn't huge and overpowering to every other clan. Snowie♥ X lives on~ GROWL! Halloween! :3 19:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Um.... yeah.... Thornpaw needs to be a warrior. :| Warrior name is Thornfang. ^-^ [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 19:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) wut Feather...is this true? 21:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I have NO idea. Also, did the SplC kits become apprentices? [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 10:45, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Are we still keeping CoyoteXFern? DX (They've become a really cute couple! =( )Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 22:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Ban You have been banned for 24 hours due to your recent art theft, which is strictly forbidden. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Just. WOW. Ok, delete Gangnamflight NOW. You can't make cats like that without the user's permission, and you didn't get permission. Also, Wildheart has a mate and she is a QUEEN. It's just creepy and annoying and it is pissing people off. So delete him. NOW. Or change him so that he isn't stalking Wildheart! And also, fix your attitude. please. And Fernshade's. It is ALSO pissing people off. Snowie♥ 22:33, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to barge in, but I'm mad a swell about gammanfloght as well. When I said "Um..." To you about making him, I never said yes or no. I wanted to ask Rowan because 1. That was her idea, and Psyheart was Rowan and Leafy's idea. 2. It is a bit creepy having a cat stalking a pregnant she-cat 3. Wild is perfectly happy with no obsessers and just Risingspirit, because he's amazing. Anyways, do that's it of my rage, byez ~ Stormstar Ok, im sorry about the eww thing, but idk. And I never said Ok, I said "Um..." which doesnt mean yes or no because I knew it was wrong. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 20:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) FEATHER Feather, you took Risingspirit, Winterblaze, and Wildheart and used them on your wiki! Risingspirit Winterblaze Wildheart Do you have any explanations for this? Everyone is very angry. Please change them and use your own names. Crystalheart! ❄ [[Stormkit (WC)|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Diamondpaw|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 00:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow. just..... WOW! Really, Feather? Really? You go and STEAL Risingspirit, Wildheart, Winterblaze etc on your OWN WIKI? Jesus christ, sometimes I really wonder what the hell is wrong with you. http://warrior-catsroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Risingspirit http://warrior-catsroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Wildheart I mean REALLY? And then you give Winterblaze to Shoon! Jeez. Snowie♥ 00:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Do not do this. I don't want you on this wiki anymore. Oh, and I can get your wiki shut down.... ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 00:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow..... I'm..... I'm shocked, Feather. Some people from your wiki came into chat and said that the names you suggested were "Original." What? [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) And Iriskit. Crystalheart! ❄ [[Stormkit (WC)|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Diamondpaw|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 00:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Im pretty damn mad about this as well, Feather -_- I dont want to hear any excuses either, because some of your wiki members even admitted that you said you came up with "Original" names, when you just stole them. Risingspirit, Wildheart, Winterblaze, Iriskit, ALL OURS. With the same descriptions and everything. Wow feather, just wow. Thats low. Even for YOU. -_- Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 00:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC)